


The Better to Love You With

by Caedmon



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: After an accident, Rose discovers that the Doctor has two hearts.





	The Better to Love You With

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I’m aware this is not how it happened. Just indulge me, okay? :) 
> 
> Unbeta’d.

“Hear my heartsbeat? Just focus on that.”

Rose snuffled in his arms, sobs dying down, until they suddenly stopped entirely. “Doctor, something’s wrong with your heart!”

He smiled indulgently. “There’s nothing wrong, Rose. I just have two of ‘em.”

Her eyes were wide - still red and wet, but tears were forgotten. “Two hearts?”

“Alien, me. From a completely different planet. Bound to be a few differences.”

She was quiet for a moment, as if weighing this information, then lay her head back on his chest, marveling. “It sounds so fast. Two hearts!”

_The better to love you with_ , he thought.


End file.
